


We Are Family

by eliotandq



Series: I Can Do This All Day [oneshots] [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: "So, when will your son arrive?""For the last time, Nat. Steve and I have a daughter! No son, we have a daughter."Or, Peter is Tony's kid and everyone knows it. Also, they are a big family.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I Can Do This All Day [oneshots] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	We Are Family

Natasha took a last look at the sleeping Bruce, who had fallen asleep with his head on the table a few minutes after they arrived at the lake house. He was working on a new project and didn't sleep too much in recent days. So she was used to finding him to sleep in all sorts of situations.

"So, when will your son arrive?" she asked Tony, who, together with Happy, was preparing things for their family barbecue. May, who was sitting next to her, because she was banned from the kitchen, laughed and tried to cover it up by a sip of her coffee.

"For the last time, Nat. Steve and I have a daughter! No son, we have a daughter," he said while he was cutting vegetables in the salad.

"Yeah, I know Morgan. My cute little spy. But I'm talking about your other child."

"Tony, we have another kid? Why didn't you tell me? " Steve asked, shocked as he entered the kitchen.

"No, my love, we have only one child," Tony replied, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Well, if you say so," Happy muttered under his nose.

"You see! We all think so! Peter is your son, and you can't convince us otherwise," Nat yelled triumphantly, and Bruce squirmed beside her.

"Peter is not my son, stop saying that," Tony protested.

"Then why is his report card hanging on the refrigerator?" May intervened and everyone looked at the fridge where Peter's report card was really hanging on.

"He got all A's, I was proud. So what?" 

"Then explain the crayon drawings hanging next to it," Nat challenged him. 

"Wait, Peter drew that? It's terrible! I thought it was Morgan's," said Steve in surprise.

"Peter is a genius, but artistic talent has not come to him at all," May explained. The pictures he drew in the kindergarten were still hidden somewhere at home but they weren't really different from those hanging on Tony's fridge.

"Steve, my talented son worked very hard on those beautiful drawings, and if you don't take that back, I will literally drop your America's ass back into the ocean so you can freeze for another 70 years to think about what you just said," he breathed in one breath. Natasha and May had something to do not to laugh. 

"I feel so loved now," Steve snorted.

"Oh, shut up, you know I love you."

"Wait a minute, but if Peter is your son, that means he's my son, too," Steve explained, and May couldn't stand it anymore and laugh. She couldn't believe she had ever lived without these people. 

"I think if he's someone's son, he is mine because I'm dating his aunt," Happy said.

Tony gave him an uninteresting look. "You're dating his aunt, so you're his uncle."

"Let's face it. Peter is kind of the son for all of us," Bruce spoke, catching the pieces of conversation as he woke up. 

"I almost got surprise adopted this morning!" Peter told them when he suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"You what?!" Tony blurted. He knew he shouldn't have let him go to Wakanda. A week in Wakanda and Peter has already found a new mentor.

"He almost got kidnapped. Someone tried to grab him, but it was stupid," Shuri explained.

"Shuri!" Peter yelled at the betrayal.

"We're glad you're back, Peter. Shuri, we are pleased that you have visited us. Please don't destroy our house," Steve said, taking things that were ready to take them to the garden.

"What did he mean by that?" Shuri asked, confused.

"Well, how would I tell you. Last time when you were together in one room the lab exploded," he reminded them with a grin. These two were really devious and he was a little worried about what they were going to do this week.

"But that wasn't exactly our fault. Bruce was supposed to keep an eye on us!" said Peter in their defense.

"Don't drag me into it," Bruce murmured as he made his coffee. 

"Stop arguing. I haven't received a kiss from my nephew yet," May said indignantly, but her smile adorned her face.

Peter was ashamed and immediately corrected his mistake. He kissed May on her cheek and hugged her. He really missed her when he was in Wakanda. 

"Hey, what about your other aunt?" Nat said and Peter laughed before he went to her. She often referred herself as his aunt, and he got used to it. He liked how his family had grown.

"Daddy? Is Petey here already?" girl's voice yelled from the stairs, which was followed by a stamp of small feet. 

"Come down, Maguna and you will find out!" he shouted at her and handed a bowl of salad to Happy, who, along with May, went to the garden join Steve.

"Petey!" she gasped joyfully when she reached the kitchen and saw him. Peter spread his arms and in a second he was hugging Morgan. "Did you bring the princess as you promised?"

"What would you say?" the voice behind her asked. Peter turned around with her in his arms to see Shuri, and Morgan gasped.

"Are you a princess?"

"Indeed I am," Shuri said with a smile. Peter told her a lot about this young girl, and she was really looking forward to meeting her.

"End of speaking, everyone out," ordered Tony, who had done the last things needed for their family barbecue.

The kids went out without protests, leaving only Tony, Nat and Bruce in the kitchen.

"Is he sleeping again?" Tony asked, confused, staring at Bruce, who had stood at the coffee machine suspiciously for a long time.

"It's quite possible. He can sleep in any situation," she replied with a small smile and got up from her chair. 

"It's pretty cute, isn't it?"

"Watch out, Tones. Bruce is mine. You have Steve," she said threateningly. Tony laughed and went to the garden. Nat stayed with Bruce alone.

"Come on, big guy, time to wake up," she said gently as she reached him. 

"I'm not sleeping!" he blurted and continued to make his coffee. Nat giggled. Tony was right, it was cute.

"Let's go," she urged him and led him to the garden to join the others.

(...)

Tony was leaning against the door frame, watching his husband quietly. He would never have thought Steve was such a 'housewife'. It was quite a difference from a super soldier, but he didn't complain. Thanos was their last fight. The world now has new and younger protectors.

"Honey, the dishes won't run away," he murmured as he sneaked up and hugged him from behind.

"You know I hate it lying in the sink," he said and turned off the water to be able to turn around in Tony's arms to face him. "What are the kids doing?"

"Shuri is in the lab and Peter puts Morgan to sleep. And we're waiting for you in the living room. Come join us," he said, kissing him. Steve's reaction was almost immediate, and Tony knew he had what he wanted. He was sure Steve had forgotten the dishes in the sink.

"What we have on the program?" he asked as they pulled away and Tony led him by the hand out of the kitchen. 

"Happy and May suggested board games, but since we had a fight last time, when we were playing, we rejected this suggestion," he laughed. They did not talk to each other for three days after that night. 

"Ah, we thought you were avoiding us," Nat teased as they reached the living room.

"Not all of you, only you, Romanoff," Steve grinned. They sat on the couch and Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders.

"So what do we do?" May asked. She really wanted to beat Tony again in Monopoly. But they were right, they almost had a fight last time. Happy had to hold her so she wouldn't attack Tony.

"We can just talk," Happy suggested. Why did they have to plan some activities?

"True, but we have to do it quietly because the big guy is sleeping again," Tony said, snuggling up to Steve. He really loved moments like this. In the hug of his beloved and surrounded by their family.

"Wow, is that even possible?" May wondered. She knew Peter occasionally fell asleep anywhere, but that didn't happen too much. Just when they failed to watch his curfew.

"Nat, what do you do during the night? Let him sleep sometimes too," Steve teased her, and Natasha gave him a shocked look.

"Oh my God, you're turning into Stark!" she cried in surprise. 

"Um, what it might be," Tony murmured to himself. 

"Morgan's asleep, so I'm going to the workshop to join Shuri," Peter told them, who just stuck his head in the living room. He wanted to be in the lab as soon as possible.

"Do not forget the curfew!" May reminded him, and Peter groaned.

"Easy, kid. We talked to T'challa, and it is applied for Shuri too," Tony said.

"And don't destroy our house!" Steve shouted after him.

"Don't worry, Cap."

"Well, I would be a little worried," Nat grinned.

"They'll be fine," Bruce murmured from his sleep, making the others laugh.

"How the hell is he doing it?" Happy muttered under his nose. When he was asleep, there must have been a big noise around him to wake him up. And Bruce nearly had a full conversation with them as he was asleep.

"What are you all up to? Your family will grow nicely for a week," May asked, already looking forward to Peter being home again. She was a little sad that after a week in Wakanda, he would be with Tony for the next week. But she would never deprive him of time with Tony.

"One day we would like to take the children to the lake. But otherwise, we have a free program," Steve replied.

"May, I hope that next time you lend me Peter," Nat said with a smile. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony said before May could say anything. "Are you trying to steal my kid?!"

"And here I thought he isn't your kid," Nat teased him.

And then there was a big blow. Everyone exchanged glances, even Bruce, who was suddenly awake.

"Well, I think your kid blew up something. Again," Steve sighed and got up from the couch, whereupon Tony groaned at the loss of touch. "I'm going to check Morgan and you make sure nothing is burning down there," he said and kissed his forehead before he left the living room.

"Kids. One never gets bored with them," he laughed. "Please, like at home," he said before leaving the living room too.

They were all completely different. But together they formed a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
